Yuuno's Adventures
by Burbulas Bunny
Summary: Yuuno is sent to the world of One Piece because an evil threat from her world escaped there to gain something to make him more powerful. Let us see how her difference makes an impact in the world of One Piece
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Burbulas here. Uhmm, well after being fan of fanfictions in silence, I have finally mustered up a plot and created this story. I apologise if the first chapter is a bit rocky...! But hey let's see how it goes~!**

 **Summary:** _A troll from the world of World of Warcraft is sent to the world of One Piece because of a threat that escaped there to attain power to destroy not only their world but also the world of One Piece. Let us see what adventures await this troll as they have to learn of the customs of that world and find this evil and bring it down._

* * *

Yuuno, a tall female Troll. Her skin a soft blue as her eyes a bright orange. She had a soft deep blue hair some pulled up in a high pony tail and the rest falling down past mid back. Long bangs on each side of her face framing her young face. Peaking out from her lips were up turned tusks that passed her top lip and level with the bottom of her nose. She took her crossbow from her back and lined up her shot. Next to her a molten core hound stood ready, waiting to attack as soon as its master did.

"You ready Slugger? Once we bag dis no good Shadow moon Orc we be sittin' wit a mighty good reward..." She spoke softly and Slugger, the molten core hound, nodded one head while the other was trained on the leader of the shadow moon Orc village that had been causing trouble to a nearby outpost she was setting up. "A'ight he we go..." She aimed carefully before letting the arrow fly and pulling out a golden whistle. She blew on it and a small orb appeared before shaping and turning into a large crane. Slugger was on the move. She shot arrow after arrow as the shadow moon Orc was hit by the first and started making his way to deal with her. "Slugger. **_Kill_**." Slugger gave a mighty roar as his speed increased greatly and he tackled the orc down One head biting down on one shoulder the other growling intimidations into the orcs face. The orc yelled and screamed in pain as the molten lava of Slugger that came along with the bite was unbearable. Lava dripped from the hound's mouth like slobber and burned the orc. The green crane came in and its beak glowed softly as it began to peck viciously at the orcs arms, stopping any attempts to cast the dark spells. "Say goo'night..." Yuuno smirked as she lined another shot up and released it, striking the orc right through his forehead, killing him instantly.

Yuuno whistled and Slugger let go of the lifeless body. She looked to the large crane and bowed her head in thanks. The crane nodded before disappearing. "Slugger..." Both head focused on her. "Fetch." She nodded her head to the fallen orc. Slugger wagged his stubby tail before going over to the body and each head sniffed and moved the body around. Yuuno looked around before feeling something bump lightly into her leg. She grinned before taking out a bag and taking the prizes and quest items. "Good Slugger!" She praised as one head dropped the head of the orc into the bag and the other dropped a pouch filled with gold and silver coins. She put the bag away and brought her two finger to her lips and blew, creating a high pitched whistle. A few seconds later a swift blue raptor came running up. Yuuno swiftly jumped onto the saddle and clicked her tongue once and they were off to turn in the orc's head and pick up her reward.

* * *

"What is it you be needin' Thrall...?" Yuuno asked as she hopped of her raptor mount and stood next to the powerful orc.

"Yuuno, it is pleasure to see you again." He smiled to her and she returned it. "I wish we could meet on more peaceful terms..." He said as he pulled out a scroll. Yuuno shrugged and she petted the muzzle of her raptor. Slugger choosing to sit at the raptor's feet

"Well Thrall, Ah think peaceful meetin's aren't a thing with you...'Sides it wouldn't be any fun, mon!" She grinned. Thrall could only chuckled before handing the scroll to her.

"I have called you here because I am in need of your help..." Thrall motions to the scroll. "In that scroll holds the same in formation that I shall summarize for you now... A new threat has shown itself recently and escaped through a portal that seems to reach for beyond any portal I have ever encountered in my years... It leads to whole other world." He looks up to the starry sky.

"A whole ot'er world? Thrall you best not be messin' wit' some bad voodoo, mon..." Yuuno warned as she opened the scroll. "We here haven' even scratch da surface of our own world... ta mingle wit' another world..." She scanned the scroll. "Dis threat is messin' wit' forces he don' even know about..." She looked up to Thrall. "And I be thinkin' you be wanting me ta go after his hide an' bring 'im back..." She stored the scroll away. "Willingly or in a body bag..." Thrall sighed.

"Hopefully you will not need to go so far." Yuuno gave a nonchalant shrug. Thrall rolled his eyes. "Youth..." Yuuno quirk a brow before smirking.

"Ah Thrall you wound meh bleedin' heart, mon..." She placed a hand over her heart for theatrics. Thrall gave a full laugh that time. "Well let's get dis show on da road den." She stretched her limbs before holding onto the reigns of her raptor.

"Oh and I must warn you." Yuuno raised a brow. "That world is very different from ours..."

"Ah know dat, mon..." She furrowed her brows as Thrall started opening a portal. Slugger turned into an orb and disappeared into a whistle in her bag.

"Then be prepared for anything. You have your hearthstone?" She nodded. "Then may the elements guide you, Yuuno." She nodded and walked through the portal her mount following her.

* * *

Yuuno had to shut her eyes as the bright light attacked her orange eyes. She gave herself a few seconds to adjust before looking around. It was a coast line the sea right in front of her and the soft sand. Reminding her of her old home The Echo Isle before it was invaded.

"Well Deep Shard..." She looked to her Swift Blue Raptor who looked to her at the call of her name. "Guess we best be lookin' for dis trouble maker..." The Raptor gave low trill. Yuuno rolled her shoulders and instantly noticed how light her shoulders were. "Oh dis be odd..." She motioned for Deep Shard to stay and she went over to the waters and looked to her armour change. Her shoulder pads were gone. A turtle neck black mid drift top with long sleeves made of a strong material that had a chain-mail plate over her upper torso under the turtle neck mid drift. She had black leggings of the same material and thick black armouring that covered her calves ending just under her knee. The same plating was covering her forearms and covered the back of her hands. She had black finger less gloves made of the same material as the turtle neck and the tights.

"Dis is so simple... But hey I ain't about to argue with any voodoo..." She rolled her shoulders and was glad to see her hair was fuller and slightly longer. But she still held her troll heritage. Two fingers and thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot. Barefoot and still tall. "Okay le's get dis show on da road." She moved over to Deep Shard and noticed her bags, larger than before were all attached to Deep Shard's saddle on either side. "Strange Voodoo indeed..." She said before hoisting up onto the saddle in a smooth swift movement. She took out one of the whistles that seemed to be more then 5. "Dis be odd doh... Did da Voodoo send meh all of meh pets?" She was already confused by the world. Shrugging she blew on the whistle and watched the orb fly out and take form next to Deep Shard. Soon appeared a grey Hyena. "A'ight Doom Fang..." The Hyena perked up at its name. "You be helpin' me explore dis place so we can set up a camp." Doom Fang barked and nodded, wagging his tail. Yuuno gripped Deep Shard's reigns before taking off, Doom Fang following close.

* * *

 **So How do you like? I don't own World of Warcraft or anything related to it. I don't own One Piece or anything related to it. I simply own the character named Yuuno.**

 **I wanted to take this approach for a long time and made a careful selection on which race and class I wanted to use. I can say this is a crossover but It's going to take place in the One Piece world from here on out so I'll list it under One Piece ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuno rode through the forest area before reaching a path. Doom Fang coming to a stop right next to her.

"Dis might be leadin' us to a town... We best be needin' ta stock ourselves well wit' food and hopefully a map.." Yuuno looked to Doom Fang. "Track it down Doom Fang." Doom Fang nodded and sniffed the path and started heading down it. Yuuno patted the side of Deep Shard's neck and the raptor chirped before following after the hyena it walking strides. Yuuno reached into one of the bags on Shard's saddle and pulled out the scroll that Thrall had handed to her.

 _Yuuno,_

 _Though you may seem alone in this world, do not let it hinder you. I know you are strong to survive any challenge set before you._

 _This threat is what has me worried... I believe that this threat had been a loyal follower and highly ranker officer in Garrosh's Iron Horde, but I am still unsure. What this being is looking for is in that world and you need to stop him before he plays his hand in possibly destroying two worlds._

Yuuno had to stop reading when a scream reached her ears.

"Now what be with all da screamin'?" She questioned and looked around. She was at edge of a town and Doom Fang has put up a defensive stance in front, growling. Shard was bouncing on her legs, itching to run if the need be. "Be calm Deep Shard... we mean no trouble to dem... but dey might not be as welcoming." Yuuno shrugged before hopping off her mount. She looked around the human village and held onto the reigns of Deep Shard. "Doom Fang, _Gaurd_." Doom Fang gave nod and Yuuno started walking, the crossbow on her back giving her all the confidence she needs.

" _Monsutā wa monsutādesu! Umi heitai o yonde!_ " Yuuno looked to a lady as she held her son close to her, the lady pulled her son behind her when Yuuno's eyes landed on her.

"Humans be weird here too..." She shrugged before looking around, choosing to ignore the panicked humans. She spotted a stand with food displayed. "Ah-ha! Der be deh food.." She walked over to it and crouched down to level her sight with the human male. She stared at him long and hard before looking over the food. "Dis here be good." She reached up to the saddle and pulled out the pouch containing her money. Doom Fang had opted to stand beside her, watching her back the humans were gathering and murmuring. Yuuno pulled out about 12 gold coins and placed them on the table. In front of the cowering merchant as he scurried to the back of his store. She was surprised and took 3 apples and tossed them into a bag followed by four large fish and a sufficient amount of meat that she wrapped in cloth and placed in a bag. She raised again and turned to continue. "Okay le's go.." She moved with Shard and Doom following as Yuuno made her way further into the town. "Ya t'ink dey might have Pickled Elekk Hooves here in dis world Doom Fang?" Doom Fang looked up at her with stars in his eyes, tail wagging excitedly. " Ah know ya really like 'em..." She grinned.

Yuuno walked, the crowd parting way for her, she not really caring as she kept an eye out for anything like maps or something.

" _Doko ni umi heitai ga arimasu ka?_ " A man asked someone urgently.

" _Hoka no ikutsu ka wa, karera no tame ni yobidasu tame ni ittekimashita!_ " Yuuno was growing more irritated by the murmuring and shouting in the odd language.

" _No_ dis and _Heita_ dat..." She grumbled before shaking her head. "Ya t'ink dey would shut up for a minute... Is not very pleasant ta be listenin' ta der weird words..." Doom nodded his head in agreement. She spotted rolled up papers in a barrel and made her way over to the stall. "Dis here might be a map..." Yuuno murmured as she picked up the rolled up the scroll and rolled it out to see. "It's a map alright...but dis be da weirdest map I've seen...Better take some and figure dis place out.." She took about 5 of the rolled up maps and tossed 5 gold coins onto the counter of the stall. Placing the maps in her scroll satchel. "All-riiight den let's get goin' den Doom Fang, Deep Shard." Shard gave a shrill of agreement and Doom barked. Yuuno nodded and mounted onto Deep Shard's Saddle and squeezed her knees against the Raptor's sides and clicked her tongue. Deep Shard gave a trill before breaking into a steady jog, heading the way she had come.

" _Sore wa kenri ga hoji!_ " Yuuno raised a brow as she looked behind her. She didn't need to understand to know a command of stop by tone. Behind her, standing before the crowd of people were humans dressed in uniform. The colours reminding her of the Alliance guards armour. They were all pointing their unimpressive swords to her. The swords weren't really much of a threat to her because she had seen demon blades from the very hell pits of Azeroth. Heck even during her times in the Out Lands had she seem more sinister blades.

"Ah jus' great..." Yuuno rolled her eyes as she brushed them off. "Ah t'ink dis world is very odd... no matter how many times ah sey it... Loa's guide my path..." She pulled on Shard's reigns, urging the raptor to slow down and halt. "Now what is you lot be needin'?" Yuuno asked loudly to the standing soldiers. They flinched back slightly at her rough tone and some of them let their swords drop an inch or too. "Well?" Yuuno knew they couldn't understand her but hopefully they can catch that she's waiting for them to simply leave her alone.

" _Darekaga kyaputen o shutoku shimasu..._ " Yuuno heard one of them whisper, thanks to her precise hearing.

"Kya-pu-ten..." Yuuno said the word slowly. "It's almost like in Common...Uhhh... Ah! Captain! It sounds like you be sayin' captain... den again Ah could be wrong..." Yuuno shrugged and saw one of the soldiers slip away. "Ah don't got time for dis, mon..." She grumbled before giving a sharp whistle and digging her knees into Shard''s sides, enough to get the Raptor to roar and take off like a bullet back into the forest. She could hear the shouts and slight gun shots but they weren't marksmen so they could hit her or graze her enough to worry her. "Best be layin' low ta plan, right Doon Fang?" The hyena barked as he ran along side Deep Shard, the trio disappearing into to dark cover the shadows of the forest provided.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think so far? 83**


End file.
